


Scream Her Name

by lologoblens



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loud Sex, Neighbors, Quarantine, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lologoblens/pseuds/lologoblens
Summary: Catra's neighbor has been keeping her up forweekshaving the loudest sex in history. When a simple, 'Mind keeping it down?' gets her nowhere she decides revenge is a dish best servedloud. She just didn't think through the repercussions of involving Adora in her plan to fight fire with fire...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 394





	Scream Her Name

Catra D’riluth is not a patient person. She’s not good at waiting to see what will happen, much preferring to poke the bear as it were and let the chips fall where they flow. Maybe she’s mixing her analogies there, but the fact remains; Catra D’riluth makes shit happen in her life. There’s just one _tiny_ , little exception to that rule.

Adora Greyskull.

The issue is, the only thing Catra hates more than waiting around to see what will happen is talking about her feelings to incite…y’know, anything. If she can’t eat them or work them out in a sparring match with Scorpia at the gym, Catra’s feelings are set neatly into boxes and shoved tidily under the bed.

And that worked, for a while. Not least of all because it took Catra approximately three years to figure out that her ‘ _weird stomach thing_ ’ was butterflies. And, of course, the fact that those butterflies are a biproduct of this whole falling in love with her best friend thing.

At first it was just a relief to _know_ , ya know? Like, suddenly the way she felt weirdly possessive every time Glimmer Brightmoon (Adora’s _second_ best friend, thank you very much) pulled her into an overeager hug made total sense. And that weird passing thought about what would happen if she kissed Adora? Apparently not just a thing everybody thinks about their best friend sometimes. Who knew?

Point being, Catra was dealing with it. From her dawning realization at the end of junior year of high school, all the way through college, and beyond. She was totally fine. Sure, watching Adora date was annoying as hell. And asking other girls out when she wasn’t really invested always felt kind of…weird? But she and Adora were solid, and that’s all that matters at the end of the day.

She’s never seen any need to lay her heart on the line, only for Adora to squash it when she tells her she doesn’t feel the same and promptly moves out of their shared apartment. Catra might be _a bit_ on the impulsive side, but she’s not _stupid_. At least, she never used to think so. And then the pandemic happened.

Suddenly, on a daily basis she finds herself wondering what the fuck she was thinking living with the one woman she wants more than anything but can never have. It’s like she’s playing house, while poor Adora thinks they’re playing…shit, I don’t know-chutes and ladders? It didn’t feel that way at first, but now Adora is _always home_. And so is Catra. And that fact has, on more than one occasion, made it very hard for Catra to keep her impulsive streak in check.

This, however, is not a story about the exception to the rule of Catra’s single minded, bull headed tenacity when it comes to making shit happen. Quite the opposite. This is about a problem, and Catra finding and enacting a solution quickly and efficiently. And that problem is her rude ass neighbor keeping her up all hours of the night, fucking like a wild animal on Adderall.

She storms into her apartment after trying Plan A, ripping off her face mask and slamming the door behind her. She washes her hands furiously in the bathroom sink and goes to find her roommate who’s eating a leisurely breakfast in the kitchen.

“I wanna ruin the neighbor’s Valentine’s Day.” she announces.

Adora looks up from the newspaper in front of her, eyes trailing up slowly. “What?”

“Mermista Sealineas? I wanna ruin her Valentine’s Day.”

“Are you okay?” Adora smirks her eyes and tips her head to the side. She leans back in her chair, cradling a cup of tea (which she’ll claim till her dying day she _doesn’t_ prefer over coffee even though it’s all she’ll drink. Idiot.) and crossing one leg over the other. “Is quarantine finally getting to you?”

Catra rolls her eyes impatiently at the accusation; it’s been nearly a year-quarantine is getting to literally _everyone_. That’s totally not what this is about. Nor is it about the crazy amount of sex Mermista is having while Catra sits on the other side of the wall, pining after a woman who doesn’t want her. Not like _that_ anyway. “That’s not what this is about!”

“So…what is this about then?”

“She keeps having loud sex!”

Adora does a shit job of stifling a laugh and Catra growls, clenching her hands into fists by her side. “Catra, just because you’re…you know,” She clears her throat and Catra nearly rolls her eyes again when she sees her face starting to go red. “in a uh, quarantine dry spell doesn’t mean you need to punish those who are getting some.”

“Okay,” she scoffs, “first of all it’s not like you have any girls over these days-“

“It’s a pandemic, Catra.” she says innocently. “Who would I fuck?”

And Catra, poor, sweet Catra who has been in love with this woman for longer than she knows, is _so_ not touching that question with a ten foot pole. Say what you will about Covid, but if there’s a silver lining it’s that she doesn’t have to watch her best friend bring girls who aren’t her home anymore. Not that Adora did it a lot but like, the handful of times were a handful too many for Catra’s tastes.

“Okay, see I feel like you’re not focusing on the problem here.”

“The problem?”

“Yes!”

“The problem which is the fact that our neighbor is having sex.”

“ _Loud_ sex.”

“Catra!” Adora laughs exasperatedly, smirking iritatingly in her amusement.

“You don’t get it! _You_ don’t have to share a wall with her! It’s like, all fucking night long. And she’s so obviously faking.” She bites her lip theatrically and attempts to do her impression justice. “ _Oh yeah! Right there! You’re so sexy, you big hunk-_ “

“Okay, she does not call Sea Hawk, ‘you big hunk’.” Adora protests as she cackles at Catra’s misfortune.

“Uh, she absolutely did one time! And it was one time too many. And seriously? How am I supposed to get any sleep while this is going on? I mean her partner’s name is fucking _Sea Hawk!_ No one should be _moaning_ that name! And _him._ ” A shudder runs through her. “He’s so high pitched he could break crystal!”

Adora is doubled over with her laughter now and Catra pouts in the doorway, hunching her shoulders and glowering at Adora. After a very, _very_ long time she super helpfully suggests, “Why don’t you just ask her to keep it down.”

Catra wills her face not to heat. It definitely doesn’t work; you could fry a fucking egg on her forehead. “Obviously I already tried that.”

Adora raises an eyebrow. “And?”

“And she was a total bitch about it, if you must know.”

In fact, what she had said was, “ _Yeah, sorry that like, your roommate who you’re in love with won’t fuck you, or whatever. But I’m not about to stop having a good time because you’re all pathetic and pining. It’s a pandemic, there’s nothing else to do. Why don’t you buy yourself a nice vibrator and keep your thoughts on my sex life to yourself?_ ”

Then she slammed the door in Catra’s face, so she marched over here to try and rope Adora into her revenge.

“Right…so now you’re gonna ruin her Valentine’s Day.”

“Exactly, yes.”

“And how exactly are you planning to do that?”

Catra smiles smugly because _she_ already has a plan. “I’m gonna beat her at her own game.”

Adora blanches and Catra falters. Her best friend fucking _loves_ pranks, no part of Catra prepared for the possibility that she might not be down for this. It’s not like she can do it by herself, it’s a partner project if there ever was one. And the whole ‘worldwide pandemic’ thing means she can’t call in anyone else. It _has_ to be Adora. Which…maybe she hasn’t processed what that means. Whatever, seems like it might not be an issue anyhow.

“Uh…” _Shit, is her brain short circuiting? Did I fry my best friend’s brain?_ Catra shifts awkwardly waiting silently and impatiently for a response. “Sorry. Um, what is your plan? Exactly?”

“Well…I mean fight fire with fire, right? We pretend to fuck way too loud too. Give her a taste of her own fucking medicine for a change.” _And prove that I’m not ‘_ pathetic and pining _’. Ugh, what a total bitch._

“You want…me…to pretend to,” she chokes over the word, “ _fuck_ …you. To piss off our neighbor.”

“Well…yeah, basically.”

Adora blinks. Once. Twice. Again. Then she seems to shake whatever fog she’s shrouded in off. “Yeah, okay, whatever. I can totally do that. Totally. Um, I just have a little bit of work to do tomorrow so I guess…let me know when you need me?”

Adora’s totally being weird, but Catra’s too paranoid about reading too far into it to do anything but take her assent at face value. She nods slowly, keeping an eye on Adora’s expression. “Sure, right, will do. Um, they always play this horrible smooth jazz when they ugh… _get going_ so I guess whenever that starts.”

Adora shrugs and picks up her newspaper again, her casual posture readopted. “Great. You still wanna pop down to Bartell for candy and do that rom com drinking game I found in the evening?”

“Whatever, works for me.” Catra answers, suddenly feeling really off balance for not reason in particular. “Cool. Well…thanks Princess. I’m gonna…take a nap. Or something.”

Catra hurries off, totally missing the weird look Adora shoots her retreating form. She throws herself on her bed, screaming into her pillow as the full weight of what she’s done settles in.

It’s bad enough that, after a year of quarantine, she already knows what Adora sounds like when she cums. (They live in a tiny ass apartment and its fucking quarantine; what else is there to do but like, read and masturbate?) She’s sure Adora knows the same about her by now. Though now that she thinks about it maybe it wouldn’t kill either of them to pick up a new hobby….

The thing is though, she’s never been in the same _room_ as a moaning Adora. Well, sexual moans that is. Adora with cake is…a sight to behold honestly. The moaning _might_ be sexy if she wasn’t an absolute monster. Instead, it’s gross but also somehow charming in the way a toddler might be.

And now she’s gone and put herself in an explicitly sexual situation in which she will undoubtably hear…that. _So fucking stupid._

Tomorrow really can’t be over soon enough.

.=*=.

Adora Greyskull would very much like to know what she did in a past life to deserve her lot in this one. It’s bad enough that she has feelings for her best friend-to be fair, how could she not? Catra’s like, infuriatingly sharp, totally brilliant, and (just the cherry on top) a total fucking babe.

And it’s bad enough that they’ve been living together, in quarantine, for almost a year now. A year of constantly having to repress her urge to scream her adoration for Catra in all five languages at once. She’s mostly settled into a routine of acts of service- all under the guise of normal roommate stuff. If, ya know, not for the burning passion motivating her.

It’s simple stuff really; doing Catra’s laundry because Adora only has a partial load, making them dinner because she knows Catra hates to cook, waking her up in the morning after she hears Catra’s alarm get snoozed four times-the exact max number of snoozes she can get away with without royally fucking her day. It’s a fine line between Helpful Roommate and Hopeless Pining Lesbian, but Adora likes to tell herself she walks the tightrope well. Catra hasn’t said anything at least.

Point is, Adora is already at her wits end quite frankly. All she wants to do is scream at Catra that she’s hopelessly in love with her. Of course, she can’t because then she’d be out a roommate and have to break in a new best friend. Now she’s supposed to stand in Catra’s bedroom and pretend to fuck her best friend who she’s been in love with…forever basically? And _loudly_ at that! Not. Fucking. Fair.

When Catra asked she obviously _could_ have said no. Definitely _should_ have said no. But how was she supposed to do that with no explanation? And what explanation could she give when this is _exactly_ the kind of shenanigans Adora is all about? Adora loves pranks! And Catra _knows_ that. So, like a total fool, she said yes and now…

“Adora? I hear shitty jazz next door so…”

Adora turns from the desk in her bedroom and nods, fighting off a grimace. “Alright, let’s fuck, D’riluth.” She says, too loudly, in an effort to impersonalize this. It just makes her blush. Her mouth goes a little dry too and literally she did it to herself. _What the fuck is_ wrong _with me?_

“Right.” Catra says, seemingly a bit distracted.

They walk into Catra’s room, pristine as ever, hospital corners tucked tightly at the corners of her bed. They each stand on one side of it and Adora’s ear catches the sound of shitty jazz music though the wall. It’s really not _that_ loud, but then…

“Oh! _Mermista, darling!_ ” And okay, yeah, it’s freakishly high pitched. Catra gives her a pointed look at Adora’s wince and she huffs around a smile at the silent _I told you so_.

“So…how are we going about this?” Adora asks above the growing sounds of carnal pleasure from the neighbor’s bedroom.

Catra makes a face and lets out a pitiful moan.

Adora furrows her brow and looks at her sideways. She _knows_ Catra can do better than that. Even if that thought totally makes her blush. “Okay, if a girl ever made that sound in bed with me, I would die of mortification and never fuck again.”

Catra’s face glows with the heat of irritation. “Shut the fuck up!” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Then, with much more power, comes…nothing. Her mouth opens but no sound comes out.

Adora’s endurance for this absolutely mortifying situation begins to wane. She just needs to get this over with, so she does the only think she can think of. “ _Oh, fuck, Catra!_ ”

She practically flat lines in the wake of her exclamation. It was _loud_ , and maybe she’s imagining it, but there did seem to be a stutter in the cacophony from Mermista’s room. Prepared to die of embarrassment she opens her eyes to look at Catra’s face. Her eyes are wide, mouth fallen open, and expression totally unreadable.

Adora’s stare seems to snap her out of it. She shakes her head and Adora think she sees a bit of pink dusting her cheeks. She waves a hand in front of her and whispers, “Ye-yeah, I think that’s…right.”

“Okay,” Adora whisper shouts over her embarrassment, “well you have to participate too! I’m not a fucking pillow princess, okay?”

Catra smirks, one hand going to her hip and the other grabbing the headboard so she can lean against it. “Nothing wrong with a pillow princess…princess.”

Adora can’t help but smirk, because that is just…so obnoxiously like Catra. “Oh, is _that_ what you’re into?”

Catra snorts. “What? Fucking a girl into the mattress?”

Adora just rolls her eyes, hoping Catra will choose not to comment on her bright red face. “No, I think it’s the other way around, Cat.”

“Psh, no! Shut up!”

And the subject matter may be…you know, low key scarring, but teasing Catra is something Adora can totally do. Growing heat between her legs notwithstanding. “I think you do.” She bites her lower lip and moans, internally crowing with satisfaction when Catra’s mouth falls open once more. Loud enough to carry through the thin wall, she asks, “Mm, is that what you like baby? Hmm, want me to- what was it you said? _Fuck you into the mattress._ ”

“Adora!” Catra face is as red as Adora’s must be now, but her voice is still much lower.

Adora growls in frustration. “Catra!” She whispers. “You gotta help me out here.” She glances to the side and gets an idea. Nodding at Catra’s hand on the bed post she instructs, “Here, slam that into the wall.”

Catra follows her eyeline and looks back with a smirk. “Damn, how hard do you fuck, Greyskull?”

Adora rolls her eyes, getting mildly irritated at Catra’s unwillingness to play along. “Ask me that _louder_.”

Catra huffs but dutifully says, finally in a voice loud enough to carry. “ _Ohh!_ Baby that feels so good. Wanna hear you tell me hard are you gonna _fuck me_.”

And…maybe Adora wishes Catra had continued to resist after all. She is…well and truly wet now and this memory will be torturously seared into her memory for the rest of time. She’s almost definitely ruined for all other women. Catra is looking at her now, eyebrow cocked in challenge. Flustered beyond belief, Adora gestures with a nod to the headboard again.

Catra whispers at her, “Give me enough to work with, Adora, and I’ll slam the fucking headboard.” She smirks and adds, ever so slightly louder, “You gotta _earn it_ , baby.”

Recollecting this…incident, Adora will swear up and down that this is where her brain breaks. “Earn it?” She asks, voice low with a dangerous edge. She climbs on the bed and moves toward Catra, standing on her knees so they’re still close to eye level. Adora is still taller. “And how do you propose I do that exactly?”

“I-“ Catra swallows thickly and the movement down the column of her throat sends an electric shiver down Adora’s spine. Sea Hawks high pitched moans cease to register.

She holds Catra’s eyes and reaches her right hand out to grab the headboard. She raises her voice to ask, “Like _this_ , Cat?” _Slam!_ “Is this-“ _Slam!_ “hard enough, babe?” _Slam!_

“Adora…” Catra’s voice is low, a warning.

Adora just moves closer, now officially encroaching on Catra’s personal space. “You need to _react_ , Catra.” she hisses.

Catra’s jaw flexes and then…. “Oh, _fuck_ , Adora! Shit, that feels _so_ fucking good!”

Her eyes are hot, burning into Adora’s. _Slam!_ Not to be outdone, Adora jumps back in with a wanton moan of her own. “Yeah, babe, just like that. You’re taking my fingers so well,” _Slam!_ “you’re doing so good for me, Cat!”

Catra responds with another loud moan, though this time it borders on a whimper. _Slam!_ Adora vaguely registers that all sound from next door has ceased but for the crooning of a saxophone. Unconsciously she moves a little closer to Catra, putting them so close Adora has to look down to see her face. It’s flushed now, a few flyaway hairs falling into her face.

 _Slam!_ “That good, baby?”

“So good.” Catra whines, snapping her eyes down to stare straight ahead. Or at Adora’s boobs? Probably just avoiding her eyes because she’s made it even weirder by invading Catra’s space. The realization should make her pull away, but something magnetic keeps her close.

The she hears herself say, “What about my mouth, Cat? Can I taste you?” It’s not even loud enough to be considered performative truth be told. Not that Adora’s planning on being that honest with herself.

Catra still moans loudly, clenching her eyes shut. “ _Shit!_ Fuck, Adora-I-I-“

“ _Mmh…_ ” And then Mermista picks back up again.

Catra’s eyes snap open at the call of, _“Sea Hawk, that feels_ so good _. Harder!_ ”

She’s glaring at the wall, clearly distracted. Adora, for more reasons than she’s willing to admit, can’t have that. _Slam!_ She brings her left hand to Catra’s waist and gooses her there. “ _Adora!_ ”

 _Slam!_ Adora smirks at Catra’s yelp. “ _Oh Mermmy! Goodness!_ ” And then rolls her eyes at…that high pitched nonsense. When she turns back Catra looks…a right mess. She’s flushed and exasperated. Plus, she’s started pulling her stress move of clawing her hand through her hair, mussing it until it looks like…well, like sex hair.

“Mara damn them.” Catra growls beneath her breath. Adora gooses her again, pulling her attention once more. “ _Adora!_ ” She shouts with a glare, “Holy fuck.”

Adora just goes for it again, smirk solidifying all the more when it earns her another yelp. Catra glares and tries to jump back but Adora is right behind her. She jumps off the bed and snares Catra around the waist pulling her in close.

“Hey Catra…” she whispers. Without releasing her she reaches behind her to _Slam!_ Catra raises an eyebrow at the move but Adora remains cocky. Her fingers are digging into Catra’s side in an instant.

“Don’t! _Stop_. Holy fuck, _Adora_!” She groans and tries to twist away. In the end all she accomplishes is falling back onto the bed and dragging Adora on top of her. They both moan and groan at the force of the fall, but hopefully it sounds more like pleasure than pain. Though truth be told Adora’s hardly thinking about the neighbors what with having Catra pinned beneath her and all.

Their faces are close, too close with how breathless and sweaty they are at this point. Adora is too far into it to remotely care. “Ready to bring it home?” she whispers down at her.

Catra’s nose scrunches up and her brow furrows. “What is that supposed to-“ Adora dives right back into tickling her and Catra is immediately breathless from holding back laughter. She tries fruitlessly to shove her off, screaming all the while. “ _Adora!_ …fuck, shit! Will you _please_ just- A-Ado _ra_!”

Adora laughs triumphantly at her struggle. “Oh yeah, Cat! Fuck, you look so sexy.” Catra’s struggling weakens but Adora barely notices. “You’re so close, aren’t you?”

“ _Adora!_ ” Catra keeps trying to shove her off, but all that accomplishes is getting Adora to throw a leg over her so she’s effectively straddling her. And that…that’s more than even Adora can ignore the intimacy of.

Catra senses the moment of weakness and pounces. She manages to roll them, so their positions are reversed. She also somehow catches Adora’s wrists in her hands, pinning them to the bed. “ _Shit_.”

“You’re…an asshole.” Catra pants.

Adora raises her eyebrows and flicks her eyes to the wall. It’s quiet over there, even the music has been turned down low. “We gonna finish this?” she asks softly. Catra narrows her eyes at the question but lets out another loud moan. Adora has to close her eyes in the face of it.

“Adora! You feel so good! Shit, right there! Right there! Don’t stop.” Catra shifts, it’s barely conscious, but when Adora gasps her eyes fly open. It’s…it feels too good to stop, too good to be wise. Adora’s hips chase the friction without her permission. “ _Don’t stop_.” Catra repeats, eyes burning into Adora’s.

She bites her lip, completely uncertain, and rolls her hips again. Catra’s eyes flutter closed and a moan escapes her. It doesn’t sound like the others. Catra is off her lap in a flash, legs crossed in front of her and face in her hands.

Adora sits up slowly, looking carefully at Catra, terrified of what she’s just done. “Cat…” she starts gently. “Do you wanna…should I go?”

Catra peers at her through her fingers and Adora’s certain she’s never seen her face so red before. She closes her fingers again and shakes her head. Muffled comes, “Let’s just…finish this.” She tips her head to the wall, but nothing comes after.

In the wake of their silence, Mermista picks up again and Adora sees what Catra was saying about her faking. Of course, they are too but…well, now she’s not sure what the fuck is happening. Adora’s eyes snap to the wall with a glare and she hops on the bed.

She just like, did… _that_ with her best friend. The least she can do is finish this for her.

Jumping and breathless, she starts again. “ _Catra!_ Catra! Yes! Give it to me good! Oh, Cat, your fucking mouth! Shit, yes, yes, _yes!_ Don’t stop! Don’t you _dare_ fucking stop, right there. Oh harder, please, baby, _harder_.” She closes her eyes, so she doesn’t have to see Catra’s face. _Slam!_ Her jumps are so forceful they start to shift the bed, doing the work of slamming the headboard for her.

 _Slam!_ Mermista grows quiet again, but the jazz music is turned up again and doesn’t let up so neither does Adora. “ _Oh yeah!_ You fuck me so good, kitten.” Catra’s eyebrow raises at that, not that Adora sees it. “Fuck, Catra! Please! _Please!_ I wanna cum, I wanna cum so bad, please Catra, fuck! It’s so good, don’t stop! Don’t stop! Don’t! Fucking. _Stop._ ” Adora wails, flopping onto the bed with one last jump, and the bed smack into the wall with one final _Slam!_

Magically, the sax in the apartment on the other side of the wall finally cuts out. So…Adora accomplished her goal at least. Or at least, so it would seem. She throws her arms over her face, catching her breath.

She’s not really sure what comes next. Does she just…leave now? Does she move out? Seems like that might be the only way to preserve the small shred of dignity she has left, so.

She startles at Mermista’s voice carrying through the wall. “ _You’re bitches but I’m glad you hopeless lesbians got your shit together. Happy Valentine’s Day or whatever_.”

Adora tips her head back without raising it, arching her neck to look at the wall in mortification. Then she sits slowly, braving a look at Catra. She’s staring at her, hands still on her face, but fallen to her red cheeks. Her mouth has fallen open but then they share a look and simultaneously burst into laughter.

“Well…” Adora says, face hotter than the sun. “That was…something.”

Catra snorts. “Yeah, no shit, Greyskull. That was hot as fucking hell, didn’t know you had it in you.”

Every particle in the room freezes. Adora’s heart isn’t beating and the air in her lungs is icy and unmoving. “…What?”

.=*=.

“Well…” Adora says, her face red from the exertion of jumping around on Catra’s bed. “That was…something.”

Catra snorts. “Yeah, no shit, Greyskull. That was hot as fucking hell, didn’t know you had it in you.”

“…What?” Adora asks mutedly.

Catra stares at the wall, horror at her unfortunate slip settling in and eyes glazing over. “What?”

“Did you just say-what did you just say?”

She forces as scoff and turns to glare at Adora. Honestly, how dare she call Catra out like this? “I _said_ , I didn’t know you had it in you, _princess._ ” She pulls out the pet name with a sneer, desperate for a red herring.

Adora is staring right back at her but her look is indecipherable. Not quite blank but… “Catra?”

“ _What_ , Adora?” She stares her down, daring her with her eyes to say anything. Her intent gaze means she doesn’t miss the way Adora’s breath remains shallow, nor the way it makes her chest heave.

Adora whimpers and Catra is too unprepared to suppress the shiver it sends through her spine. Her face heats and Adora’s mouth drops open. “Cat…did that…did it-that didn’t turn you on?”

Catra stands abruptly to put some space between them, an arm crossed protectively over her chest. “Fuck off, Adora.”

Adora looks down, hair falling in front of her and covering her face like a shield, but when she speaks her expression is open and her voice is earnest. “I think-I think we should talk about what just happened, Cat.”

And maybe Cat is an apt nickname because Catra must have nine lives at this point. She flatlines for probably the fourth time today. “ _Adora…_ ” She warns.

“I’m-I’m so sorry Catra.” She looks up and her watery eyes sink Catra’s stomach like a stone. “I didn’t mean-I got carried away. I shouldn’t have assumed you…. It won’t happen again, I swear.”

“Obviously.” Catra says scornfully, turning away from Adora to stare at the wall.

She thinks she hears Adora whimper, but she’s not about to read into it. Just like she has no intention of reading into the way Adora rolled her hips up into Catra mere minutes ago. Or the look on her face when Catra begged her- like the pathetic, lovesick fool she is- not to stop.

“I should go.” Adora says softly. Catra doesn’t acknowledge it, doesn’t turn to look at her when she hears Adora lift of her bed and walk to the door. She hears her pause though, in the doorway and turns to look then. Adora is standing there, leaned against the frame, practically clinging to it. “I hope…I hope this doesn’t change anything. Between us.”

Catra screws her face up at the words paired with the tears now dripping down Adora’s nose. “What are you talking about?”

“The way I-“ Adora falters and looks down to her feet. “What I did. How I…feel about you. I-I never meant for you to know and I’m…sorry it came out like this.”

All of Catra’s mental faculties screech to a halt. “Huh?”

Adora looks up, her expression pained, and uses the sleeve of her flannel to wipe at her eyes. “I _swear_ I never meant to come on to you! I was just caught up in…” she gestures vaguely to Catra’s bed. “whatever. I should never have agreed to this, that wasn’t fair to you, but I thought if I said no, you’d _know_. I just…I never imagined…”

“I don’t-what are you saying right now?”

Adora’s brows furrow and she wipes away another stray tear. “I’m not really sure what else to say, Cat. I made a mistake, and I’m _sorry_. We can just go back to how things were before. If…if you’re uncomfortable living together now you know I have feelings for you though, I totally understand.”

Catra sits on the edge of her bed. Well, falls onto it is really more like it. She drags a hand through her hair and looks at Adora with brand new eyes. She looks terrified. “Feelings?” Catra manages to choke out.

Adora’s face drains entirely of color. “Well yeah, I-was that not…obvious?”

“ _Obvious?_ ” Catra wheezes. “I-you-huh?”

“I thought that…” Adora looks back to the bed and mutters, “Before when I…I mean I-I practically _humped_ you, Catra. What did you think was happening?”

Her mouth is dry, the Sahara’s got nothing on the sandy feeling of her tongue. “I-I was the one who-“ She drops her head into her hands, raking one through her hair again before using it to shield her face once more. She whispers, half praying Adora won’t hear her, “I asked you not to stop.”

She can practically hear the confused pinch to Adora’s brows when she says, “Well yeah, but we were…weren’t we faking?” Catra swallows thickly and it does nothing to ease the scratch in hear throat. She doesn’t know how to answer the question. “Seriously, I can just-I should go. Um, let me know if you still want to drink and watch a movie later, I guess?” She chuckles humorlessly. “I might start drinking now.”

Before Catra can stop her, she hears Adora leave. Left alone to process, she runs through the events in her mind. Adora’s moaning and groaning, the way Catra fought fruitlessly against her body’s natural response to the sight and sound of…all that. Adora tickling her to get a response…falling on her…pressing into her.

The electric wave that passed through her, radiating from the spot when Adora’s jean clad thigh pressed into her pussy. Just thinking about it makes her _ache_. She stands up and follows Adora out the door. She’s headed straight for her roommate’s bedroom but stops short when she finds her pilfering their kitchen for booze.

Catra stands on the other side of the counter, looking through the large open window to their kitchen to the left of the doorway. Her hands go to her hips and she spits out, “What the fuck, Adora?”

Adora looks up with wide eyes, bottle of tequila in her hand and expression looking like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “Uh…did you want the tequila? I can drink…” She makes a face. “whiskey.”

“Yeah, don’t fucking touch my whiskey, you won’t appreciate it. I meant; what the fuck, why did you just _leave_?”

“Did you not…want me to?”

“I _asked you_ not to stop, Adora.” she repeats. “Why are you taking all the blame for this? Why are you even _assigning_ blame?”

“I-I thought I made you uncomfortable.” Adora defends, setting the bottle on the counter.

“Obviously I was uncomfortable!” Catra says, her voice starting to rise. “This is weird as fuck! You think _you_ shouldn’t have agreed? How about _I_ never should have _asked_?”

“Oh.” Adora frowns. “Well, I mean, it-it was-you didn’t do- I’m the one who-who-“

“Who _what_ , Adora? Who wanted it? Who _liked_ it? I literally told you not to stop-and I wasn’t faking!”

“Oh.” Adora blinks and looks down, fussing with the label on the tequila bottle. “So…you did…get turned on? By that.”

Catra growls. “Literally what I’m saying, dummy.”

“So, what do you…what are you saying? What do you want, Catra?”

“You, Adora. I fucking want _you._ ”

Adora releases a shaky breath. “Are you fucking with me right now?” she asks timidly. “Cause that would be pretty fucked up.”

Catra laughs with no trace of humor. “Not even a little bit.”

She bites her lip and looks up, staring Catra down. “Cat…I want- but it can’t- _I can’t_ do…do this if it’s just…”

“If it’s just what?” Catra asks, sharper than she means to. If Adora turns her down, if she doesn’t _actually_ want this-is just confused, Catra will die of mortification. She won’t hold it against her she’ll just, y’know, die….

“If it’s just for tonight-just sex.” Adora admits, looking down again but peering up at Catra through her lashes. “If it’s just about what happened in your room. I-I get it, y’know? We’ve been cooped up a long time and haven’t…you know… _fucked_ in a while. If you’re just pent up and having a girl in your bed moaning like an idiot got you going or whatever, I get it is all I’m saying.”

“Oh.” Catra clears her throat, a little more sobered by that. “Is that what…why do you-what do _you_ want, Adora? Because you said you-”

“I-I _want_ to fuck you.” Adora cuts her off, but she looks Catra in the eye to deliver the final blow. “But I also want…I want it to be making love too. That’s what it would be…for me. I meant what I said, about having…feelings.”

“Right.” Catra’s jaw clenches tightly and Adora looks down again. “Adora? Adora look at me.”

Adora groans and covers her face, half laughing into her palms. “Absolutely not.”

“Adora.” Catra says, her name sharp in her mouth. “Babe, if you…if this is really what you want…I’m gonna fuck you and I plan on _earning_ every one of those sounds you were making five minutes ago.”

A needly little whimper sends a fresh rush of heat through Catra’s body. Adora drags her fingers down her face and looks over them with wide, hopeful eyes. “Yeah?”

“Adora.” Catra says sternly. “I want-it’s the same thing for me too, so…”

Adora stares her down and a smirk slowly spreads across her face. “Gonna earn all those sounds, huh? Thought you were a pillow princess, Cat.”

Catra groans and rolls her eyes, but it’s more good natured than pained now. The cocky smirk on Adora’s face is about to do her in once and for all. “Whatever, then _you_ can earn them. Just hurry up and let’s go to your fucking room already.”

She watches Adora’s eyes darken, watches her catch her bottom lip between her teeth. Adora doesn’t listen. “Why my room?”

Catra scoffs. “Well, I don’t want _them_ to _actually_ hear…you know. Us. Do _you_?”

Adora scoffs. “I mean, not sure what difference it makes at this point- we already put on quite the show, but that works for me.” She moves to leave the kitchen but hesitates. “Just…can you give me like, a two minute head start?”

Catra’s stomach flips and she stares Adora down. She looks nervous but also…there’s a wicked glint in her eye that tells Catra she’s gonna like whatever happens in those two minutes. “Fine, but I’m coming in in exactly two minutes, capeesh?” 

Adora stares her down intently in a way that makes Catra burn for her. “We’re really doing this?”

Catra gulps. “Only if you want.”

She continues to hold Catra’s eyes in a burning gaze for a minute but then nods sharply. She breezes past Catra and closes herself in her room with a sharp, definite _click!_ Catra’s not sure what to do with herself for two minutes. Spiraling seems like the obvious choice.

The reality of her situation dawns slowly. She’s dreamed about having Adora like this for years. It’s a lot of buildup, years’ worth of anticipation. She’s be lying if she said she’s not a little bit terrified of breaking whatever this new, tenuous facet of their relationship is.

A bit more obsessing on this fear and Catra decides a swig of that good whiskey might do her some good. It does nothing to cool her off, but the slight burn in her throat is grounding. She takes one more sip and a glance at the clock tells her Adora’s two minutes are up. She thought they’d drag agonizingly at this point, but they’re gone in a flash.

Catra walks into the room without knocking. Immediately she sees that Adora has decided to light the few candles she has around and get music going. Catra supposes it _is_ valentine’s day after all, and the thought touches her. She’s in the doorway surveying the room when Adora calls out, drawing her attention.

“ _Hey Catra_.” She turns slowly and her heart stops at the sight before her.

Adora is sat on the end of her bed leaning back on her arms in a matching set of very red, very lacy underwear. Catra gulps and fights for a tone resembling aloof. “Well, someone was prepared. You get those just for me?”

Adora’s sultry façade melts away with a goofy giggle. “They’re my power panties!” she proclaims holding out her arms and leaning back further to show off the garments.

Catra smiles, pinching her lips between her teeth and looking her over. “Power panties.”

“Yeah, you know, for like interviews, presentations, stuff like that.”

Catra smiles to herself and closes her eyes and shakes her head. They’re so far off the track they were on ten minutes ago. Apparently, intimacy with Adora is no less colored with goofiness once it’s no longer strictly platonic. She’s such an idiot. Catra’s in love.

“Well, _I’d_ certainly give you the job.” she teases, stalking slowly closer.

Adora sits up once Catra is in front of her and throws her arms around her waist, looking the couple inches up at her. “You know, I don’t normally let the interviewer see the power panties.”

Catra snorts. “Yeah, I should hope not, babe.” One hand grips Adora’s waist and she brings the other up to run through Adora’s hair and scratch her scalp. “Glad to hear I’m special though.”

She’s teasing her really, but Adora falters and her eyes fall closed. Then Catra realizes her lip is trembling and suddenly everything in her contracts with fear. “ _Hey_.” Catra whispers, sitting beside her and pulling her best friend into a hug. “Hey Adora, what’s going on? What’s wrong?”

She feels Adora shaking her head in the crook of her neck and a shaky exhale warms her neck. “No, nothing. It’s nothing. I just-you _are_ special.” She hugs Catra tighter and asks, “What are we doing here, Cat?”

Catra pulls back, Adora tries to cling tighter but she’s not having it. “What do you mean? I thought-I thought we established…” She trails off, realizing she doesn’t know how to finish the sentence. They _had_ established this would be more than just fucking, but…well, maybe Catra has the same question.

Adora smiles, tender and melancholy, seeming to see where Catra’s head is at. “If we do this…what happens tomorrow? What-what comes after?”

Catra sighs and pulls back, grabbing Adora’s hand. At first, neither of them speaks. Catra starts picking at nonexistent lint on her leggings with her free hand. She can feel Adora’s eyes burning into the side of her head. “So…” Adora starts, seemingly going nowhere.

“You said…you said you have feelings. That you wanted this to be, um-“

“Making love, more than just, uh-“

“Fucking.”

“Right.”

“Does that mean you…what does that mean?” She braves a look at Adora from the corner of her eye. She looks…soft and it makes Catra’s insides flutter, from behind her navel all the way…down.

“Well, I-I uhm-is that not self explanitory?” she evades.

“Not really.” Catra answers honestly. “I mean, we’re best friends, Adora, obviously there’s…feelings involved here, as well at attraction. Is…is that what you meant?”

Adora makes a face and turns away. “Sort of.”

Another, deeper fluttering. “Did-did you mean…if we do this…there could be… _more_? After.” Adora grimaces and turns her face father away. Catra thinks she might be studying the photo of them on her bedside table.

It’s an old one, from high school. After Adora’s last championship soccer game senior year. Adora is elated, pink faced and sweaty, fresh off the field. She has her stupid trophy held aloft and looks like she’s hollering. She was for the record, nearly burst one of Catra’s ear drums in her fervor.

Her other arm is flung around Catra who stands beside her. Catra is giving Adora just about the most soppy, moony eyed look there ever was. They both look so damned _happy_. It makes her feel a little pathetic when she looks at it sometimes. She often thinks based on that evidence alone Adora must know the truth. But…well, apparently not.

Catra thinks about that day. The way Adora had jumped the fence, pushed past the congratulatory crowd until she found Catra. How Adora had dragged her onto the field before accepting her trophy. She remembers Adora telling her later, oh so casual, that it would have felt weird celebrating that moment without her.

The memories make her brave, just for a moment but it’s enough.

“Or…did you mean that you that you’re already…in love? With me.”

Adora takes a deep, steady breath and turns back around. She looks terribly afraid and Catra wants to reach out, smooth the frown lines from her forehead, but she’s frozen in place. “Well, who else would I be in love with?”

Catra blinks, it’s too much to process fully right now. She can’t possibly reconcile Adora feeling the same way with their lifetime of memories. Not while she’s sitting in front of her in saucy lingerie. But she can do enough, for now.

“Then I think,” Catra ventures, “to answer your question, tomorrow I make you pancakes, and we talk.”

“Talk?” Adora asks doubtfully, an adorable look of confusion on her face. “Talk about what?”

“I love you too, Adora.” she professes. Then Catra shrugs with false nonchalance. “So, we should probably talk about what to do with my room.”

A radiant smile flashes across Adora’s face but it crumples once more, the valley between her brows deepening. “…Your room? I’m lost.”

“Yeah, well I’m not gonna regularly fuck my girlfriend to the sounds of shitty jazz music and Mermista Sealineas fucking her own partner.”

Adora stands abruptly and Catra smirks up at her. “ _Girlfriend_?” Adora’s voice is pitch high and tight.

Her confidence wavers but Adora looks more shocked than upset, so she soldiers on. “Well…I mean, if you’re in love with me and I’ve been in love with _you_ for years, what else would we be?”

That gives Adora pause, but then a smirk is spreading over her face too. “Oh, I’m gonna fuck you so good right now, babe.”

She pounces on Catra who falls back with a yelp. 

.=*=.

If you asked Adora a few hours ago what she thought she’d be doing after pretending to fuck her best friend/the love of her life for a prank, it would be miles away from her reality. She certainly never expected they’d be in her bed like this. Adora is straddling her, holding her hands to the mattress with their fingers laced together, leaned over her so their noses are almost touching.

And she really couldn’t have known she’d be whispering, low and sultry, with her eyes locked on Catra’s, “You know…we both professed our love, we’re about to have sex, and we’ve never even kissed.”

Catra smirks but her eyes are soft, vulnerable. “You make an excellent point. So…what are you gonna do about it?”

Adora releases one of her hands and brings it up to cup Catra’s cheek. Her smirk slips and her mouth parts ever so slightly. “Catra? Can I kiss you?” Catra doesn’t answer, opting instead to drag her down until their lips press together firmly. Both women let out a soft sigh and the kiss quickly deepens. Adora pulls back with a giggle. “You taste like whiskey.”

Catra smirks up at her again. “Oops, forgot you don’t like it.”

“Hmm, it’s not bad like this actually.” Catra shakes her head with a small laugh at that and drags her into another kiss. It’s soon heated and Adora is dragging her lips down to Catra’s neck, reveling in the small gasps she’s eliciting.

When she reaches Catra’s pulse point, she earns her second genuine moan of the day. She can’t help but grin into Catra’s neck. She must feel it because Catra scoffs and says, “Alright, don’t go getting cocky on me already, Greyskull.”

Adora pulls back reluctantly, bracing on her arms and smirking down at her. “ _Ooh_ , yeah, too late, D’riluth. You’re literally in my bed and you told me that you-“ Her swagger falters. She can’t repeat Catra’s own words back to her because she can hardly believe them.

Catra sees it, because of course she does, and holds Adora’s face in her hands. “I’m in love with you Adora.” Adora releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Baby, we don’t have to do this tonight. I’m not going anywhere, there’s no rush.”

Heat rolls through Adora at the assurance and she drops her face to Catra’s neck. “Do you want to though?”

A shiver runs through Catra and she answers, “Only if you’re comfortable.”

“I’m…nervous.” Adora admits. She pulls back to look at Catra’s face again. “But I think that’s gonna be the case no matter when we do it.”

Catra nods. “Yeah, I’m nervous too, Dor.”

It does make Adora feel better, and weirdly less nervous. “Can I take your shirt off?”

Catra’s eyes glitter and she bites her lip. “Whatever you want.”

Adora sits up and fingers the hem of Catra’s shirt. “Well…I _am_ already down to my underwear-“

“Power panties.” Catra corrects. Adora just rolls her eyes at the interjection and continues.

“maybe we should even the playing field.”

“Okay.” Catra shrugs, casual but for the wicked look in her eye. “I’m not wearing a bra though, but…” She reaches up to tug on the lacy strap over Adora’s shoulder. “you can keep yours on.”

“Oh yeah? You a fan or something?”

“Hmm…big fan.” And with no warning Catra sits up and closes her lips around Adora’s nipple through the red lace of her bra. There’s really no helping the keening, whiny gasp that comes from her mouth.

“Fuck, Catra!”

She looks up at Adora through her lashes and the sight nearly makes her cum on the spot. “ _Mm?_ ”

“Just-shit!” She gasps again. “Feels good.”

Catra hums again and the sensation makes Adora press more firmly into her. She grabs Catra’s shoulder with one hand to brace herself and wraps the other around the back of her neck. When Catra grazes her teeth over the taut peak of Adora’s nipple, she clenches her hands, effectively pulling Catra’s hair.

Catra releases with a loud groan. “Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t meant to pull so-“

“I liked it, Adora.” Catra assures her, tone implying that she’s being an idiot.

“Oh.” Adora blinks then looks Catra up and down and smirks. “So, are you gonna take your clothes off, or…?”

Catra rolls her eyes. “Are you gonna get off me, or…?”

Adora pouts at the idea but pushes off, rolling so that she’s sitting next to Catra on the bed. She watches her lift her hips and pull off her leggings. She watches her sit up to remove her shirt. Then, before she can turn around, Adora sidles up behind her, a leg going to either side of Catra’s body.

She brushes Catra’s hair to the side and presses a kiss to her neck, humming contentedly when Catra sighs at the contact. She wraps her arms around Catra and pulls her closer. Then slowly, oh so slowly, she trails her hands up to Catra’s tits. She moans softly when Adora’s hands cup them, and louder when she brushes her thumbs over her nipples.

As Adora plays, Catra leans back into her body, little mewls and moans beginning to escape her at regular intervals. “You’re so sexy, you know that?”

“ _Adora_ …” Her name comes as a whine from Catra’s mouth.

Adora presses another kiss to her neck, lingering long enough to leave a light mark. Catra presses up into her when she pulls away and she chuckles at the unconscious action. “Fuck, Cat. Do you have _any_ idea how much I want you? How long I’ve _wanted_?”

Catra whines again and her tone is clearly trying for biting but comes out far too needy to pull it off. “ _Shit_. Hmm…yeah, Adora, pretty sure I do so would you fucking get to it and _fuck me_?”

She just chuckles, pressing another sloppy kiss to Catra’s neck. And evidently that’s the final straw because Catra pulls away, spinning in her arms and finally landing in her lap. She wraps her arms around Adora’s neck and pulls her in for a desperately messy kiss.

Adora wraps one arms around her back and one around her ass -taking her time to feel her up- and turns then so Catra is lying with her head on the pillows and Adora is braced over her. She swallows Catra’s responding moan and kisses back just as desperately. Continuing to use one arm to brace herself, she begins to let one hand wander.

She trails down to Catra’s tits again, moaning into Catra’s mouth when the touch makes her gasp in a staccato. One last pinch on the left and Adora continues her trail. She feels Catra’s abs clench as she brushes over them and can’t resist the urge to trail back up, only to rake her nails down lightly.

It’s enough to make Catra pull away for the kiss. “ _Fuck_ , Adora, enough with the fucking teasing, alright? I’m wet enough now.”

And now Adora’s plenty wet too. Not that she wasn’t already… “Stars, Cat! You can’t just say shit like that to me.”

Catra smirks at the regaining of the upper hand. “I can say whatever I want, Adora. Like…I could say that my panties have been soaked through since you started jumping around on my bed like an idiot. _Or_ , I could even say that…hm, if you don’t touch my fucking clit soon, I’ll do it myself.”

“Catra…” Adora warns, clenching her hand into a fist over Catra’s stomach.

“Take my underwear off, Adora.” Catra instructs. And who is Adora to deny her?

She sits back on her haunches and drags the offending garment off. She smirks up at Catra. “I like the cats.”

“Shut up, Greyskull. Aren’t you trying to get lucky right now?”

“Oh, I feel pretty lucky. And are you trying to tell me a little teasing is gonna make you leave this bed?”

“Maybe!” Catra answers defiantly.

Adora raises an eyebrow then turns her eyes to Catra’s newly exposed skin. She readjusts so she’s sitting on her knees between Catra’s legs. She reestablishes eye contact just as she drags her index finger through the wetness she finds between the lips of Catra’s pussy. Catra moans and her eyes flutter closed.

“How about now, kitten? Anywhere else to be?” Another pass of her finger and Catra groans.

“Shut _up_ , Adora! Fuck.”

Adora just smiles and takes up an achingly slow rhythm with her light touch. Not breaking her pace, she leans up to whisper in Catra’s ear. “I think…you like hearing me, don’t you, babe?”

“A-Ador _a!_ ”

“Hmm, I know I like hearing you. I thought hearing you in your bedroom was gonna be the hottest experience of my life. Now look at us.” Catra whimpers and tries to buck her hips into Adora’s hand. Adora nips at her ear and Catra curses so quiet Adora only hears because of her proximity. “Is that good baby?”

Catra squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head side to side furiously. Adora’s movements stutter. Before she can pull back Catra begs, “More, please. Adora, I can’t-I can’t.”

Adora smiles down at her. “Yeah, okay. Do you want more of my fingers or-“

“ _Fuck_. Adora if you-if you put your mouth on me right now, I might actually implode.”

Adora hesitates. “Is that…is that a good thing?”

“ _Adora_.” Catra groans exasperatedly and her eyes open, dazed and searching out Adora’s face. “For fuck’s sake, don’t be an idiot and eat my pussy, will you?”

She gulps but nods and Catra smirks. Unwilling to be outwitted while _she’s_ on top though, Adora wipes that smirk off Catra’s face with a firm pass of two fingers over Catra’s clit. Sure enough, the expression falls and Catra’s jaw flexes tightly. Adora’s pretty sure she’s holding back one hell of a moan.

Deciding she’s got about much patience at Catra left, Adora kisses her way down Catra’s body. In no time at all her tongue is pressed against her. She drags it up slowly, initially passing Catra’s clit, knowing how sensitive it must be at this point. She repeats the motion a few times but soon she’s had enough of her teasing, and on her next drag up she’s flicking Catra’s clit when she reaches the top. Catra gasps and immediately Adora repeats the motion, starting a steady rhythm.

At the head of the bed, Catra’s taken up a low chant of _fuck, shit, fuck, Ado_ ra _!_ One hand is fisted in the sheets and the other in her hair. Her eyes are closed tightly until Adora murmurs against her, “Hey, Cat.” When she has her attention she winks and says, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Catra groans and tips her head back, eyes falling closed. “Fuck, you’re so fucking smug.”

Adora pulls back and smirks. “I mean…can you blame me?” Catra whines, probably from the loss of contact, and Adora has never felt quite so powerful before. Never mind how incredibly _lucky_ she feels to be seeing Catra like this. It still doesn’t feel real. “Hey Cat?”

“Adora, _please_.”

“I wanna touch you.”

Catra leans up on her elbows to glare back at her. “Yeah, I seem to remember you being in the middle of that and stopping for no good fucking reason.”

Adora laughs and shakes her head. “No, I mean I want to touch you with my fingers. Inside…if uh, that’s okay?”

Catra’s eyes darken and she flexes her jaw. “Fine, but…keep using your tongue too.”

Adora smirks again and nods. “I can do that.”

And indeed she can. Her tongue is back on Catra in a moment and she holds down her hips when she attempts to arch up into her. And then she slides one finger inside her. It’s so easy Adora can’t help but whimper into Catra’s pussy. She slides a second finger in just a smoothly and Catra resumes her earlier sting of curses.

She clenches _hard_ around Adora, and she can tell Catra’s already close. After pumping into her for a minute or so Catra’s chant fades into a long, low whine. The hand she had clenched in her own hair comes to grab at Adora’s and she can’t help but moan when she tugs.

Maybe it’s a coincidence but Adora suspects the vibrations from that is what finally pushes Catra over the edge. She cums powerful and silent, gripping Adora’s hair hard enough to sting and clenches around her fingers hard enough to all but halt her movement. Finally, she releases, falling against the mattress with a deep sigh.

Her vagina flutters with aftershocks and Adora pulls out, slow and gentle. Before pulling away completely, she presses a soft peck to Catra’s clit. When her thighs flex at the touch Adora kisses them for good measure. She wipes her mouth with the back of her arm, then crawls up the bed into Catra’s waiting arms.

While Catra catches her breath, Adora just holds her and runs a hand through her hair. She takes Catra’s contented hum as approval and does what she can to gently work through the worst of the tangles. After a few minutes her eyes flutter open, and Adora realizes they’ve started to water.

“Wha-Catra are you-is something wrong? Shit, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Her hand falls from Catra’s hair and flutters around her uselessly, looking for something to fix.

Catra smiles at her and shakes her head. “No, dummy. I’m fine.”

“Then why are you-“

“I’m not crying.” Catra insists. When a tear finally falls, she wipes it away quickly, like Adora won’t notice. “It’s just…a lot.”

Adora relaxes but her frown stays. “A lot?”

“Adora I-I’ve been repressing feeling for you since high school. I-“

“Woah, woah, woah, wait. _High school?_ You mean we could have been doing this for like,” she pulls back to count on her fingers. “shit, for like a _decade_?”

Catra snorts out a small laugh. “I mean…”

Adora groans and buries her face in Catra’s neck. “Glimmer is _never_ gonna let me live this down.”

“What? What the fuck has Sparkles got to do with anything?”

Adora feels her face heat, which is ridiculous because she literally still has Catra’s cum on her fingers. “I uh…Glimmer kind of…told me so?”

Catra pulls away, and though Adora tries to fight it she gets far enough back to look at her face. Her left eyebrow is arched, and her eyes are narrowed. “Told you so?”

“I mean, yeah. It’s-I had to talk to _someone_. And well, Bow told me so too, but he’s less likely to say it. He’ll just, you know, think it really, really hard.”

“Stars Adora, is there anyone besides me you didn’t tell?”

She’s teasing but Adora still dives back into the crook of her neck to mutter, “Well _duh_.”

“Uh huh.” Catra responds with a laugh in her voice. “Like who?”

“It was just them! And uhm, Perfuma. But she promised not to tell Scorpia!”

“And you _believed_ her? Those two tell each other everything!”

Adora pulls back to give her a look. “Well, Scorpia tells you everything and you didn’t know, so-what?”

“What?”

“You’re making a weird face.”

“I am not!”

“Are so!” Adora props up on her elbow. “And you’re blushing! What aren’t you saying?”

“Whatever.” Catra grumbles. “Maybe Scorpia told me so too. She was super pushy about it for a while, but I assumed she was just doing that annoying thing she does. Y’know, where she thinks she’s like, the best match maker in the world or some shit. When did you tell Fuma?”

Adora makes a face and looks up at the celling. “Um, senior year of college, I think.”

“Why are you lying?”

Adora looks back with wide eyes. “I’m not lying!”

“Adora, you know you have a tell-“

“You won’t tell me what it is though!”

“Duh, cause then you’d stop doing it and might actually figure out how to act. Don’t be an idiot. The point is I know you’re lying.”

“I am not!”

“Okay, then you’re definitely withholding something at the very least.” Adora looks up again and doesn’t answer. “Adora…”

“Ugh, fine!” She sits up and crosses her legs and arms, staring at the wall opposite the bed. She hears Catra sit up too and soon her side is pressed against Adora’s and her chin is on her shoulder. “It’s just a little embarrassing. I only told her because-well it slipped out because I was freaking out about, um, something.”

“Bout what?” Catra murmurs.

“Remember when you were thinking about going to grad school in Eternia?” Adora asks, voice tight with her confession.

“ _Aww_ , baby, were you gonna miss me?” Catra teases. Adora turns away. “Adora? C’mon, Greyskull, look at me.” Adora doesn’t. “Babe, it’s really not that embarrassing.”

Adora scoffs and turns to look ahead again, heat rising to her face for the nth time today. “Please, I lost my shit and cried in a study room at the library because I was afraid you were gonna move away and I was _still_ too chicken shit to tell you!”

“ _Adora_.” Teasing entirely gone from her voice, Adora’s name on Catra’s voice is petal soft. “I love you. I-it wasn’t the only reason, I would have gone if it was truly important to me, but…”

Adora turns to look at her, dislodging her chin from her shoulder. “But what?”

“But I didn’t want to leave you either.”

Adora stares at her. And stares at her. And then she laughs. “Fuck we’re really stupid, huh?”

“Speak for yourself, Greyskull. I’m fucking brilliant.”

“Shut up! Not like you ever made a move!”

“To be fair, I did orchestrate this.” She gestures between them and Adora gives her a droll look in return.

“Uh huh, so you’re telling me that you _planned_ for your prank on Mermista to end with us fucking?”

Catra pinches a smirk between her teeth. “Mm hm, totally.”

“You brat! You did not!”

“Did so, I’m a mastermind, Adora.”

“Sure, so…why did you wait a decade to get the ball rolling?”

“Timing is everything.” she says sagely.

Adora just laughs at her and shoves her arm lightly. Catra laughs and pushes back and soon they’ve started an all out wrestling match. It’s familiar territory, they’ve certainly been known to roughhouse, but the lack of clothes thing is definitely new. It’s also how Catra ultimately gets Adora pinned. One second she’s distracted by a boob in her face, the next Catra is straddling her and has her arms pinned above her head.

“Hey Adora.” Adora rolls her eyes at the flirtatious tone and the wink that comes with it. “You know, unless I missed something earlier, you haven’t cum yet.”

Adora cocks a brow. “Thought you were a pillow princess.”

Catra rolls her eyes and huffs. “Okay, first of all I never said that. You did and-“

“You didn’t correct me if I remember right.”

“Literally shut up, Adora. As I was saying; _you did_ and furthermore, even if that _has_ been true in the past, are you really going to turn me down if I’m offering?”

Adora laughs. “What is it exactly that you’re offering?”

“An orgasm.” Catra answers simply, leading Adora to nearly choke on her tongue. Catra notices, of fucking course, and teases, “Seems like _someone_ it is _interested_ …”

“Whatever.” Adora laughs at the teasing.

Catra’s eyes take on a predatory glint and she leans in close. “So…what do you want, Adora?”

She gulps. “Um…”

“Adora…” Catra sing songs. “You gotta ask for what you want.”

Adora shifts under her gaze and looks away awkwardly. “Um…”

The grip on her wrists loosens ever so slightly and Catra’s tone is more uncertain when she asks, “Adora, are you okay?”

She swallows down the thick emotion lodged in her throat and asks, “Can you let go of me? Please?”

Catra pulls her hands away as if they’ve been burnt. “Of course, yeah. Sorry! Do you um-should I get off you?” Adora shakes her head and feels Catra’s legs relax. “Adora, can you tell me what’s going on?”

She thinks about that. She’s not even sure she _knows_. Catra asked what she wanted and she just…froze up. It felt like stage fright or something. Adora crosses her arms over her chest and finally looks back to Catra’s face. She looks incredibly worried and guilt claws at Adora’s stomach.

“Sorry! I’m so-“

“You don’t need to be.” Catra assures her. “But can you tell me what you’re thinking down there? Please?”

“I just…I guess I…don’t know what to ask for? I don’t usually…y’know.”

“So definitely not a pillow princess then.” Adora laughs shortly and shrugs. “Baby, do you want me to get you off?”

“I-“

“Entirely you’re call! I want to but only if it’s gonna make you feel good.”

“Can you just…can you hug me? For now.”

Catra smiles softly and nods. She goes to climb off Adora’s lap, but she instinctively reaches out and grabs her hips, effectively keeping her in place. Catra looks at her, confused at first, but whatever she sees ultimately makes her laugh. She leans down so that her torso lays across Adora and wraps her in a hug.

Adora sighs in contentment at the pressure and hugs her right back. She turns her head to kiss Catra’s temple through her thick mane of hair and then it’s Catra who’s humming happily. After a couple minutes Adora gives her a squeeze and tells her, “I think…I don’t _never_ want you to. I just-maybe not tonight? Is that okay?”

Catra tips her head back to look at Adora’s face and her expression is still soft and open. “Of course it is. Whatever you want, Greyskull.”

“I just think it might be too much tonight.” She defends despite not having any reason to.

Catra nods but her brows pinch together. “Too much? How do you mean?”

“I’m-I’m so happy that we’re doing…um, this. That our feelings are out in the open and all. And I _loved_ touching you and I’m so grateful you let me.” Catra scoffs around a wide smile but doesn’t interrupt. “I think all that’s just left me feeling like, a little spent, I guess? Having you…y’know, I’m not sure I could-that I could-“ She huffs, struggling to find the words, but Catra just nods and gives her an understanding smile. 

“I get it, Adora. It’s a lot.” She leans down a little and runs a hand through Adora’s hair. She closes her eyes and leans into the touch. “So…what do you want to do with the rest of our night? It’s…damn, it’s already six. We should probably think about dinner.”

Adora pouts and opens her eyes. “We could order in?”

“Perfect!” Catra grins.

“And…do you still wanna watch that movie?”

“Fuck yeah I do, drinking game?”

“And candy.”

“Shit, Adora, I love you so much.”

Adora blushes, because why wouldn’t she under that smile. “I love you too, Cat.”

Catra leans in for one last kiss then finally hops off. She helps herself to some of Adora’s clothes, which is frankly nothing new, and then follows her out into the living room. Within an hour they’re settled on the couch, movie playing and food delivered.

After they’ve finished eating and are snuggling up, Catra leans in to whisper in her ear. “You know, next time we do this, maybe we still drink every time it says drink. _But_ every time we’re supposed to do a shot, one of us gives the other an orgasm instead.”

Adora throws her head back and _laughs_. When she calms enough to look at Catra again, chuckles still petering out, she finds Catra grinning proudly at her. And sure, maybe some part of her still expects to wake up tomorrow to her old reality. A much bigger part of her however, expects this new normal is gonna take no time at all to get used to. And that part is suddenly really glad they’re trapped in this apartment together all day every day.

A few more minutes into the movie a sound from the other room starts up and the women share a confused look. Adora pauses the TV and…it’s fucking shitty jazz music filtering in from Catra’s room. She raises her eyebrows and asks Catra, “Should we go in there and teach them another lesson?”

“Nah.” Catra answers with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Let them have their fun. I don’t have to sleep in there tonight anyway.”

Adora smiles and nods, starting their movie back up again. They settle back into their snuggle and when the movie is over, they brush their teeth side by side and return to Adora’s bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

Adora smiles as she drifts off and slightly slurred from sleepiness whispers, “Happy Valentine’s day, Cat.”

Catra backs up further into her with an adorable little mewling yawn and whispers back, “Happy Valentine’s day, dummy.”

_One year later…_

Catra bustles into the apartment, arms laden with bags of candy and booze. “Baby? You here?”

She walks into the kitchen and drops her bags on the counter. Adora isn’t in there nor is she in the living room. She checks the office first and finally walks into the bedroom. And there’s Adora, looking entirely too sexy in a pair of stretched out boxers with the waist rolled and a tank top so old it’s nearly see through.

Just a year ago the sight of Adora in that top was enough to give Catra a stroke. Now she just sidles up behind her and looks over her shoulder. She has a piece of paper in her hands and jumps when Catra presses against her back. She shoves the paper back in its envelope faster than Catra can see what it says.

“Whacha got there?”

“Nothing!” she answers, far too quickly.

“Adora…”

She sighs heavily, turning in Catra’s arms to wrap her own around Catra’s neck. She stares off to the side to admit, “My bio mom. I…have the name.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Adora started the process to find her six months ago. She wasn’t sure she wanted to meet her, but said she wanted to _know_ at least. “That’s big.”

Adora shrugs. “I guess.”

“Baby…”

She shakes her head and finally turns to look Catra in the eye. “Can we just-I just want to focus on you, is that okay? I’m still not sure what I want to do and it’s valentine’s _and_ our anniversary. I just wanna pretend I don’t know for one more day and focus on you.”

“Yeah, course. As long as I get to focus on you too.” She waggles her eyebrows salaciously and it has the intended effect of breaking the tension and making her girlfriend laugh.

“Sorry you had to work today.”

Catra makes a face but shrugs. “I mean, I missed you, but it wasn’t too terrible. Boring is all.”

Adora smiles and nods. “Well food it on its way and I found a truly terrible romcom for us to watch.”

“Isn’t that all romcoms?” Catra teases.

“Shut up! No.”

“Uh huh, sure. And you have rules?”

“Mm hmm.” Adora smirks, sliding her fingers into Catra’s hair and scratching her scalp lightly. She can’t help but groan and lean into it. “Drink every time someone says the word _wedding_ , every time the parents don’t understand technology, uhm…oh! Every time there’s a misunderstanding that could be easily solved by talking.”

“We’re gonna get so fucking trashed.” Catra interrupts with a laugh.

“Hush!” Adora protests, even though she’s laughing too. More flirtatiously she finishes with, “And, every time the movie is aggressively straight someone gets an orgasm.”

Catra laughs and accuses, “So basically you just want to have sex on the couch with a shitty, straight people romcom on in the background? Kinky.”

“Shut up!”

“I mean, am I wrong?”

Adora rolls her eyes but doesn’t protest further. “Whatever. You like it.”

“I do _not_ like you.”

“Maybe.” Adora smirks. “But I _know_ you love me.”

“Stars save me, I do.”

“I love you too.”

“ _And?_ ”

“Nope, sorry, I don’t like you either.”

“Hmm, not sure I should put out for someone who doesn’t even like me…”

“But can you resist?”

Catra laughs. “I mean, I did for ten years, so…”

“Hm, but that was before.”

“Before what?” Catra asks, totally bewildered.

Adora smirks and leans in to whisper in her ear. “Before you knew all the fun shit I can do with my tongue.”

She wants to laugh, wants to shove Adora away and call her an idiot. Which she is, for the record. Instead, she whimpers like a horny, lovesick fool. Of course, she’s _allowed_ to act like a horny, lovesick fool with Adora these days. And that, at the very least, is worth celebrating. And so that’s exactly what they do. This Valentine’s, and every Valentine’s Day after.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out/ special thanks to ComradeCatra for giving the first draft of this story a look over! Wouldn't be half as good without her notes. (Also, if you haven't read her Vegas AU, probably should🤷)
> 
> Anyway, I wrote so many fuckin variations of moan and groan for this story😂 my teen self would be mortified. (But they don't even know they're gay yet, so. It's fine.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you had a dope Valentine's Day!


End file.
